Not Quite Addicted
by SynysterloveSirius
Summary: After Josef "Re-turned" Mick their feelings have changed. But how far will their friendship take them when Mick is kidnapped and his only hope is Josef? I do not own Moonlight or any of the characters
1. Crime Revealed

Not Quite Addicted

A/N My first story posted on here; So be nice =P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addicted was a harsh word, usually linked with drugs, alcohol, violence or sports. But people? Sure, you could be addicted to your lover but what about your best friend?

What about the person you knew for more then well… fifty years. Could you be addicted to him? No, in fact, I could not and would not be addicted to Josef Kostan. That relationship would never work.

-------------------------------------------Mick-----------------------------------------------------------

Some things were destined to fail, some to last, other to hang on threads for decades until they finally crumbled. My relationship with Josef was very hard to describe. For example;

A.) We were different, in many ways.

B.) Our values were completely different, some relating to the subject of 'freshies'

C.) We both found it hard to last one minute with each other without making some sort of sarcastic comment or rude remark

Sounds like basic friends right? You would think so but basic friends don't kill for a living. Basic friends don't outlive each other by over 400 years. Also, basic friends were not vampires. Vampires. The creatures who kept to themselves most of their life, well immortal life. Most lacked friendship skills with humans, or even for their own kind. Yeah our relationship was just _that _way.

Things had not been the same since my "re-turn" to vampirism. Many things.

I can't argue about it seeing as though I begged Josef to turn me. Also, Beth is blaming herself for me being a vampire again. The third change is that I might actually be accepting my way of life. Yeah, weird. And last but not least, Josef is now and will always be my sire.

The fourth option was bad. Bad in so many definitions. As if he did not have power over me before, now he held me in chains. Ready to command me at his will. The oddest part?

He didn't. For that I was semi-loyal to him as his "son". Very, very heavy emphasis on the prefix "semi." Our friendship pretty much remained the same for awhile. But after that period of time I felt the void that was developing between us. He was becoming my drug and I couldn't handle the withdrawal. I didn't want him as a sire. Sire, which bordered so much on the line of lover. I didn't need a lover. In all honesty I really accepted Beth was the only one who could fill that job. I wanted him as a friend, a mentor, and as a protector. I needed to know he was safe and sound and I needed him beside me. I guess some things require immortality to understand.

-------------------------------------------------Josef------------------------------------------------

Maintaining the Balance between Friendship and Sire.

I was not particularly good at juggling. Especially juggling the roles of best friend and sire towards Mick. These two were mortal enemies considering the dominance required in the second job. After a turning the newborn needs to be taught, and controlled. But Mick was not a newborn, so I figured sireing him would be normal. So what did I do? I hid one, the sire part, to preserve our friendship. I cant say anything else but that I was being very naïve. Neither part liked being silenced so I was back at square one, juggling again. After awhile it gets tiring.

Sooner or later Mick would snap and everything would come crumbling. He needed a sire figure and Coraline was dead. Even if she was alive she never taught Mick everything he needed to know. The sire figure needed to me. I stepped up to bat and hoped to not strike out. However, I didn't reach Mick in time. Someone else did.

------------------------------------------Mick St John's Story-----------------------------------------

The Break of Ties.

Mick's plan for the day? Confront Josef. And did it fail? Yes. In fact, it failed so horribly that you couldn't even call it a plan. Mick chickened out, so to speak. So he went back to business and accepted a client's case.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was tired after work. Who knew finding a teenager who ran away from home would be so hard? He probably should have accounted for the vamp boyfriend in her life who was at least fifty years older than she was. Instead of taking his well deserved beauty sleep, Mick St. John headed home to talk to Josef.

He took the liberty of inviting himself over so he didn't have to suffer through Josef's sarcastic comments. Mick looked down at his clock. 9:45am. Josef would probably be in his freezer. He guessed Josef would be in for a very rude smirked lightly and paid attention to the road on which he was driving. A deer darted in front of him, and with quick reflexes, he slammed on the brake. The force of the car being thrown forward caused the car to swerve. What was a deer doing out in the daylight?

Mick stepped out of the car and the deer bolted away. An animal's first instinct towards a vampire is to run away towards a covered, safe area. Something must have been chasing the deer. He stepped lightly towards the small woods, from which the deer had bolted from not even minutes ago. He looked around the wooded area. A strong scent caught his nose and he gazed upwards.

"Hello Mick," the voice said. He was staked, and thrown in a van. He passed out somewhere between those two times. So much for finding Josef. His only hope was that Josef would find him.


	2. Something is Wrong with Mick?

Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter Two.

* * *

Josef's Point of View- Something Feels Wrong Here

I pushed the lid of the freezer open and let the chilled air roll off of me. That was a very refreshing sleep. I climbed into my clothes, only the best of course, and glanced at my watch. 11pm, Perfect. The night reigned once more. I guess now would be the time to settle into business

Josef's Office

I had loads of trouble to settle. Some involving my clients, others involving my new turned vampire, and best friend, Mick St. John. I dialed the P.I's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up.

Two Rings, Pause. Three rings, Pause. Four rings, Voicemail. Why was he not picking up his phone? I was a bit angry at the moment. I had important business to settle with him. I dismissed it and assumed Mick was still on the mission he got from yesterday.

I gave up and focused my energy on something else, my clients. Mick would have to be put off until later

* * *

Narrative Point of View/ Mick's Captor Point of View

* * *

Mick's car was left abandoned on the side of the road, which so little people rode on. It was hardly noticeable since the road was used as an old detour while the other rode faced construction.

The car was left intact and pretty much unchanged except for the solemn note left gently on the driver's seat. Ironic because of the brutality the owner of the car endured during this struggle. "I have Mick St. John." was all it said.

The writer of the note used all precautions in writing it. Wearing gloves, not touching it unless it was necessary and discretely changing his writing style. Who could trace the mastermind who now held Mick? The thief laughed heartily at his success. He was, in no doubt, the greatest. Almost.

Kidnapping him after his case was by far his greatest idea. His friends would automatically assume he encountered trouble and would quickly dismiss the possibility of Mick St. John being in danger.

He would have three days at least before anyone started to suspect something. It would most likely arise when he did not answer his phone calls. The technology of the day was truly advanced. Who knew it would end up this great?

Unfortunately for Mick, he devised a plan for this also. As before, New age technology worked wonders. You can steal someone's phone and text the caller, and still remain anonymous to them. As long as you stayed in character of the stolen phone's owner, all would work. And staying in the character of Mick St. John was not too much trouble for a vamp of his magnitude.

He was nice and carefree at times, to some people and sarcastic and rude to other people. He worked mostly alone so few would notice his disappearance. While Mick St. John was locked in silver chains, staked, in his basement, his friend's lives would continue on normally and he would get the revenged he craved. His plan was flawless to humans and vampire alike. The thief felt invincible so he visited his prisoner.

* * *

Something Is Definitely Out Of Place- Josef's POV

(A/N. When the chapter changes scenes no ------ line will be put. When it changes Point of View It will be indicated by a --------- or ====== line. Sorry for the confusion )

* * *

Josef's House

A day has passed since I last called my friend, Mick St. John. His desire to be separated from other people during his jobs was wearing thin on my self-control. My uneasiness built up easier now that I was his sire. I wished to keep him safe but his attitude tended to conflict with that three-fourths of the time.

Something was very, very wrong and I could feel it. Mick at least called once on mission to keep me up to date, and usually once more if he was going to be late returning. Hey, what are friends for?

I tried calling him once more only to hear the all-too-familiar voicemail. What was going on with him? I'm guessing he's being anti-social.

"Josef" was all the text message said when I received it minutes later, addressed from Mick's phone.

"Mick? How's the case going? Love to see you use our wonderful thing called technology but take it back a couple of years and actually call me. Your not THAT old." I texted back. I could not help but use sarcasm.

Minutes passed and no more text messages arrive. Something was wrong. Still minutes passed and no calls or messages. I was beyond mad now. Time to go Mick-Hunting was all I decided.

But I tired to do one more thing. Trace the location from where the text message was sent. Easy task, bring my phone to one of my computer geniuses. I loved how money granted me this much power.

* * *

That's Chapter Two. I was going to extend it a bit, as I already have the next chapter planned out. Please Review. I'm trying to decide when to post my next chapters.


	3. I have to hurt a friend

Suffering- Mick's Point of View

---------------------------------------------------------------

It hurt to much to describe in words, and I couldn't move. The silver burned my wrists and ankles and I couldn't fight because of the wooden stake lodged between my ribs. The Worst part? Not knowing my attacker even though his voice was so familiar. Who would notice my disappearance?

I knew of only two people. Josef and Beth. I really did not want to underestimate Beth but Josef, hopefully, would catch on first. I did not want to put Beth in the grasp of my vampire attacker when he was even stronger than I was.

I mean, he HAD to be a vampire. He had a certain, familiar, aura around him. One the comes with age… and power. I estimated he was around 320 years old. Not quite as old as Josef.

The silver was gradually burning into my arms, bit by bit. Every once and awhile I screamed in agony, and it only burned deeper. I wanted Josef. Too be honest, It really did not feel good to be powerless. My best bet for hero, would only be Josef. Let's hope he finds out before I lose my wrists and ankles to the silver or die from thirst. I need my friend, my brother, my sire. Too bad I would never admit that to him.

The thirst was setting in and now I really hoped Beth was not going to be the one too fight. Wow, I was depending on Josef, who I usually avoided because of his rude comments. It was something really hard to believe. I need Josef Kostan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Point of View- Following Josef

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef rushed down a street, a detour, in hopes of finding Mick. His car broke 100 mph, until he spotted Mick's car. He slammed on his brakes and sniffed the air. Trace smells of two vamps. One Mick and the other oddly familiar. He strolled over to Mick's abandoned car. He casually picked up the note.

He stared at it for awhile then made his way back to his car, note in hand. He sat down and closed the door. Mick was kidnapped and he was clueless about what to do. The text message had come from Mick's phone and he had traced it here. That only meant the killer still had Mick and his phone.

Josef was deeply worried about his friend. The only way to hold a vampire was with silver or stakes so Mick was not in the best positions, and Josef knew it. His eyebrows wrinkled in frustration.

Mick caused too much trouble for him. But, who else was going to save him? Josef asked his computer genius to track the location of Mick's phone, something he should have done in the first place. Since it took a little while Josef had time to think. He didn't have a plan. Well he did, Save Mick, and kill whoever took him. He could go awhile without Mick but not eternity. Their friendship ran deep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick's Point of View- Pain and Savior

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been nearly a week since I've fed. I'm dying of thirst slowly. The silver has been burnt half way into my wrist. By the looks of things I was going to die. The kidnapper sometimes took the stake out, and made me plead. I wish he would kill me by now. I cant imagine eternity like this, even though I knew it wouldn't last that long.

I laughed to myself carelessly as I remembered my captor hadn't come down yet so I braced myself for him in advance. I had no more concept of time or day anymore, except when my captor so kindly opened my window and introduced me to sunlight. I would rip out his heart if I got my hands on him, but at the moment they were wrapped in silver cuffs. Poison to me.

The footsteps I heard caused me to lift my head up even if it was only an inch or so. My face had been vamped out for awhile now ever since my thirst had increased . I counted the sounds on the steps. There was 12 steps on the stairs. The figure stopped at step 8 and just stood there for awhile.

My breathing picked up and I tried to my wrists and ankles out of the chains, although it only caused the silver to burn my skin further. I hissed in agony

"Mick?," a voice asked softly

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I really should thank the guy more. He perfectly tracked Mick's phone. I stepped outside my car, two housed down from Mick's kidnappers house. I sniffed the air carefully . I only smelled one vamp and it wasn't Mick. It was killing me how familiar the smell was though. I strolled casually up to the house with my hands in my pockets.

"Pretty nice house," I muttered to myself before leaping on the roof subtly. Mick really need to stop getting in trouble. I carefully jumped onto the window ledge off the second floor. I slid the window open and popped out the screen. Luckily; the vampire was in the freezer. Where I should be if it wasn't for Mick.

Now, back to business. If I were a vamp kidnapper where would I keep my victim? Let's try the rapist version; the basement.

I climbed down the steep stairs in the total darkness. One… Two… Three.. Four…. Five… Six…. Seven…. Eight. I paused as soon as I heard the breathing. It was deep and uneasy. I cautiously listened to the rattling of chains and a hiss that sounded like someone was in pain.

"Mick?," I asked the darkness. After two minutes someone answered.

"Yeah, Josef? Josef, is it you?" they asked

I knew it was Mick. I jumped down the remaining 4 stairs and looked straight into his eyes. Pure white except for the pitch black pupil. "Mick" I murmered in horror.

Mick was completely vamped out. His ankles and wrists were burned inches thin by silver chains. I examined the chains closer and found a keyhole.

"One Sec, Buddy. Let me find the key for these." I whispered to him. It was heartbreaking to see him like that.

"Looking for this?," a sinister voice asked

I turned around only to come face-to-face with Mick's stalker and my old friend, Marcus. He was holding the key to Mick's chains

"Marcus," I hissed in an equally sinister tone "Why do you have Mick in chains?"

"Josef. I want revenge for what Mick did. He protected the slut of a human, he called Beth, that he clearly loves, and ended up killing my lover Kayle. Do you not remember her Josef? She was our good friend. DO YOU REMEMBER HER JOSEF." he yelled

"Kayle, yes. Marcus, this gives you no reason to hold Mick like this," I tried to be sensible and reason with him.

"IT'S A PERFECT REASON, JOSEF," he screamed. " He MURDERED her. I want him to suffer, just like he made her suffer. Help me buddy. Help me get my revenge on Mick St. John," his anger got the best of him.

His eyes told me he was completely serious. I stared carefully at Mick and his eyes were full of pain and pity. I wanted to free him badly, but I also did not want to hurt my friend Marcus. What could I do? I saved Mick once but could I bring myself to hurt a friend in order to save him this time?

Mick stared at me as if to say "I'll forgive you not matter what, Josef. It's your choice." That killed me even more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three was longer than expected. I wanted to end at the beginning of the choice Josef needs to make.


	4. Josef's Thoughts

Ties of Friendship

Josef's Point of View

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------

I saved Mick before. I really wanted to save him, his eyes full of pain and pity, but I didn't want to hurt my friend, Marcus.

Could I hurt my friend to save Mick? Or could I hurt Mikc to save my friend. Either way, this was not going to end well on my behalf.

I guess in life some friendships failed. The ties that held them together were severed when they were thrown into dangers together. I can only describe it as holding hands. You each strive in the beginning, feeding off each other's companionship. After awhile, though, it becomes tiring and you want to be separated.

Even if you don't want to let go all of the way, you still want to be set free from the person you were bound to. Some people are stronger and don't give up. Others do . Those that do, I think that, that is where the ties of friendship, loyalty and love are severed. It is practically an inevitable ending to something beautiful and because beauty is not immortal, it ages over time unlike us.

It is unsafe, unstable and self-destructive. After awhile it destroys itself. Friendship is identical. Ties of friendship are identical so if friends fall apart over something stupid, they were never tied. Strong but very thin. My relationship with Marcus existed longer , we strived longer, we knew each other longer. But time was not always relative in strengthening bonds.

Right now, I stood in the middle of nowhere with a pair of scissors. Identical ribbons were in front of me. One marked with "Mick" the other "Marcus". I had to severe my ties with one of my best friends. It hurt too much. This was definitely the hardest decision I had to make in my life, in four hundred years. And time was scarce.

I let my heart decide, it was all I could do. I reached out and cut, not knowing which friend I had inevitably killed. I looked down with tear filled eyes. In my hand I had one half marked with a cursive "M" my heart broke.

"Josef, brother, What is your decision?" he asked silently.

I walked lightly over to Mick and slipped a hand under his chin and hoisted up his head so his white eyes were staring into mine. He shed a few tears. He was also heartbroken, he clearly knew I was going to chose Marcus. His head rested on my shoulder while Marcus smirked in the background. I lifted Mick's head once more.

"My friend, brother, Why are you crying? I'm siding with you." I spoke very calmingly towards him.

Everything came into view. He was crying for me but not for LOOSEING me. He was crying for me because he hated the descision I had to make. This is where I truly understood the depth of our understanding for one another. I felt his physical pain while he felt my emotional pain. We were, very much, true friends. During this time neither one exchanged a word, We were bonded.

We did not need words to talk. This is where I understood that even the bonds of friendship were much stronger than that of lovers. Mick stared at me, he wanted to apologize. I wanted so much to tell him that everything was going to be alright. But at this point I couldn't. I still needed to live my nightmare. I had to murder my friend. Marcus.

"Josef, Traitor. Haven't I always been your friend. Certainly longer than that one was," Marcus was crying and screaming.

"Marcus, do you think time builds friendships?," I asked

"Of course," he smirked, then flew towards me, his fangs aimed at my throat. "Josef. I'' see to it, even if I'm dead, that you and your friend perish. I'll kill the one named Mick first." he spit

I ducked, then gracefully kicked him out of the air. He flew back with a vicious snarl.

Mick was motionless in the corner, already upset about what I was forced to decide. Marcus flung forward and ripped a gash in my chest. I screamed in agony and caught a hand around his throat. Despite the pain, I pushed him back against a wall.

"Marcus, it doesn't have to end with you dying." I told him.

"Yes it does, its Mick or I who dies, Josef." I squeezed harder, causing his neck to bleed.

"Live or die, Marcus?" I asked him.

"Die!," he spit on me. I took his head off. He stood no chance, I was almost 100 years older than him. I mourned inside for the loss of Marcus. He was actually gone and he died by my own hands.

I clutched my chest. From Marcus' pocket I withdrew the small, brass key that held Mick against his will. Mick was mine, no one could hurt him, I wouldn't allow it. I kneeled down by him with the key.

"Josef," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. He was your friend." Even though I was the one that needed it, I wanted to comfort Mick.

"Wasn't really a friend, he hurt you. It would be worse, I think, If I had lost you instead."

Nobody dared to talk too loudly, it would be disrespectful. For Marcus. I undid Mick's chains and they fell to the earth with Marcus' body. Mick didn't move, his eyes were rested on me.

"Josef, your in pain. I can feel it. It's not just physical pain." he whispered. All I could do was nod. He let me rest my head on his shoulder, like I had done for him earlier. Losing Marcus ripped me apart. It was hard to overcome.

But I hated to see what would have happened if I had chosen Marcus over Mick. I really didn't want to imagine it. Mick was safe and, at this point, it was all that mattered. But he needed blood and he was too weak to walk.

I picked him up and carried him to my car. Neither of us broke the silence. I drove him home to get a drink, and to sleep. I walked in with him and just sat down, absorbed in my own thoughts. Mick came in later and sat by me.

"Josef, are you sure you made the right decision?," he asked. It hurt me that he asked that.

"Yes, I'm sure. Eternity would suck without someone to pick on," I joked because it lightened the mood and I didn't want Mick upset. I also missed his smile. He smirked lightly, hardly noticeable, but it was there. I rested my head on the back of his couch and stared up. He put a hand on my shoulder.

I still had the one problem left,

I was Mick's sire. What would I need to do?

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four is up. Hope you liked it. It just wanted to describe, in depth, the relationship between Josef and Mick. And about their friendship.


End file.
